Galletas Dulces
by EsbWhitEternity
Summary: Hinata sólo comparte sus deliciosas galletas con las pesonas que quiere, Kiba será el primer chico en probarlas... y en probar algo más...


Aclaración: Los personajes son propios y creados por Masashi Kishimoto

**Aclaración: **Los personajes son propios y creados por Masashi Kishimoto

"_Comillas: pensamientos"_

**-Guiones: diálogos-**

_**Disfrútenlo**_

**Era un día bastante soleado para ser otoño, hacía algo de calor, pero era un clima muy agradable. La chica con grandes y misteriosos ojos se disponía a hacer una caminata en el parque, pero no contaba con lo que descubriría después. **

**La chica Hyuga estaba adentrándose al sombreado bosque entre las sombras de las hojas de los árboles meciéndose con un vaivén interminable y pacífico, ella no iba muy seguido ahí, pero desde que supo unos días antes que el chico hiperactivo con rayas en la cara pasaba por ahí en las mañanas, la chica tímida quiso aparecerse para verlo, llevaba una bolsa con algunas galletas hechas de su propia mano.**

**No faltaba mucho para llegar a lo más adentrado del bosque cuando la chica comenzó a escuchar voces cerca de donde estaba, la chica subió a un árbol para buscar a las personas que platicaban por ahí, no tardó mucho en encontrarlos, pues, había escuchado la voz de Naruto, al mirar cerca de donde provenían las voces, encontró a Naruto junto a otra chica, era Sakura. Hinata se quedó ahí para saber de lo que hablaban.**

**-**Vamos Naruto, ¡que no tengo tiempo!-

-E...¡está bien!... Sakura-chan, desde hace tiempo que... quería decirte esto... tú me gustas desde hace tiempo... y quería saber qué pensabas... de eso-

-Oh por dios Naruto, sólo eres un niño ¿cómo crees? Además... no sé si te habías dado cuenta pero... creo que Hinata-chan es la que siente algo por ti...-

Hinata se puso roja como fresa, al escuchar esto, empezó a estrujar la bolsa con las galletas por haberse sabido lo que ella sentía, pero no podía desmayarse, quería saber lo que contestaba Naruto al respecto.

-¿Quién... Hinata-chan? Claro que no...no lo creo... además siempre se porta así de raro... nunca pone los pies en la tierra, así que da igual...-

-Bueno,¡¿ pero ni creas que saldré contigo eh?!...-

-¡Rayos Sakura-chan!... ¿porqué no lo intentamos?-

-NO, eres todo un idiota... además creo que sólo me invitarías a comer ramen...-

-Bueno, eso es cierto...-

**Los chicos estaban discutiendo mientras salían de aquél lugar, Hinata estaba triste por lo que había dicho Naruto de ella, no se había dado cuenta que le gustaba, en ese momento estaba tan triste que resbaló de la rama en la que estaba sentada, era un lugar bastante alto así que no logró hacer nada para no caer, ella simplemente cerró los ojos esperando a llegar al suelo.**

**Después de un buen rato, Hinata empieza a abrir los ojos notando que está tirada en el suelo, Hinata apoya su mano para levantarse, pero en ese instante en el que pone su peso en la mano se escuchó un gemido, Hinata se sorprendió al descubrir a Kiba Inuzuka bajo ella debajo de ella. Hinata con exalto se levanta rápidamente para ayudar a su amigo.**

-¡Kiba-kun!, lo siento, no pensé que caería sobre ti...-

-No importa Hinata-chan, además no pesas mucho... a todo esto...¿qué hacías por aquí, no te había visto antes tan adentrada en el bosque...-

-No... lo que pasa es que...venía sólo a pasear...-

Dijo la chica con algo de seriedad.

-Bueno... pero ya que estamos aquí... ¿no te gustaría comer algunas galletas?-

-Me parece bien, además, Akamaru se quedó en casa con mi onee-sama, así que no creo que le importe que me quede un rato...-

-Esta bien...-

Ambos chicos se sentaron en el suelo bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¡Están deliciosas!... Hinata-chan, te han quedado excelentes, creo que son las mejores que he probado...-

Hinata no invitaba sus galletas a cualquiera, sólo las obsequiaba a personas que eran importantes para ella, le había dado a Sakura, Ten-Ten y a Ino, pero nunca se las había dado a un hombre, ni siquiera a Naruto, Kiba sería el primer chico en probar sus dulces galletas.

-Sí...gracias... oye, ¿viste... lo que estaba haciendo... antes de caer?-

-¿Qué?... claro que no... pero pensé que había caído un ángel cuando resbalaste...-

-Kiba-kun...¿dijiste algo?-

"_¡Demonios!...¿dije eso en voz alta?... qué hago, qué hago..."_

-eh...eh...!Sakura-chan y Naruto-kun estaban aquí en la mañana!...¿los viste?...eee... creo que estaban charlando de algo... pero no escuché nada... sólo los vi algo alborotados...-

Entonces Hinata con un tono más bajo que el normal y cabizbaja dijo:

-sí... pero... yo tampoco alcancé a escuchar de lo que hablaban...-

"_Naruto... seguro piensa que soy muy extraña... por eso... no le gusto..."_

-Kiba-kun... ¿piensas que soy extraña?-

-¡Claro que no, ese estúpido de Naruto es el que no sabe valorar y conocer a las personas, la verdad es que pienso que tú eres una persona muy linda, así que no tienes que preocuparte de lo que diga él... tú eres una buena persona, él es el que no pone los pies en la tierra...!-

"_Demonios creo que dije demasiado"_

-Kiba-kun... pensé que no habías visto nada de lo que hablaban Sakura-chan y Naruto-kun...-

"_Sí, creo que dije demasiado..."_

-Hinata-chan... claro que no... no es que te haya estado espiando ni nada por el estilo... bueno, sí escuché algo de lo que dijeron... es que yo también tenía curiosidad por lo que decían, pero no quería que te sintieras mal por lo que había dicho Naruto... lo siento-

-Está bien... Kiba-kun...bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya... adiós... si quieres quédate las galletas...-

-Bueno, sí, adiós...

Hinata se alejaba de ese lugar lentamente dejando atrás a Kiba.

"_¿Será por algo que dije?... espero que no se sienta mal..."_

**Kiba también se dirigía a su casa, llevaba la bolsa de las galletas, caminaba por las calles de la pequeña ciudad, al pasarse por una calle se encuentra a Shikamaru y a Ino caminando por ahí.**

Ino-¡Kiba-kun!-

Kiba**-**Hola, ¿cómo estás Ino-chan?-

Ino-Bastante bien, gracias...-

Kiba-¿Oye, has visto a Hinata-chan por aquí?-

Shikamaru-Si, la verdad parecía muy triste... ¿le ha pasado algo?...-

Kiba-...gracias...-

Kiba sale corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad.

-Ha ido a buscarla... ¿no es así Shika?-

-Claro que sí, pero lo verdad, sería mejor que se apresurara a decirle lo que siente...-

-Tienes razón amor... si se tarda más puede que alguien le gane...-

Kiba corre a casa de Hinata, ya era el atardecer y se estaba preocupando mucho por ella.

**Tocó la puerta varias veces, pero nadie le abrió.**

"Sería bastante descortés, pero tengo que hacerlo"

**Entonces subió por el balcón en el que estaba la ventana se su habitación, se introdujo lentamente ahí mientras miraba atentamente en cada rincón de su habitación, era la primera vez que entraba a su cuarto, era bastante pequeño, y en su mesa de noche, tenía una fotografía de Shino, ella y Kiba, Kiba al mirar el retrato comenzó a sonreír por tan bueno recuerdos que tenía de su equipo, él comenzó a husmear entre la habitación buscando algún rastro del olor de Hinata, al buscar lo suficiente, logró rastrear un olor, pero no era un olor común, era un olor dulce y caliente, a Kiba le dio mucha curiosidad saber qué era lo que dejaba ese delicioso aroma, salió por la puerta de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, él no sabía que se encontraría a la pequeña Hinata cocinando deliciosas galletas dulces, para ella cocinarla es toda una afición que se le da sólo cuando quiere dárselas a sus amigos.**

-Kiba-kun...-

-Hi...Hinata-chan... perdón por entrar a tu casa sin permiso... pero Ino y Shikamaru me dijeron que te habían visto algo preocupada...- 

-Ah...sí... pero, ya me siento mejor Kiba-kun, muchas gracias por preocuparte...-

-¿Acaso fue algo que te dije en la mañana?...-

-¿Eh?... no, estoy bien Kiba-kun... gracias... ¿gustas una?-

Le dijo la chica mostrándole la gran bandeja que tenía en las manos.

-Me encantaría...-

Dijo ahora el chico con una sonrisa de inmensa alegría pues las galletas hechas por Hinata eran las más deliciosas que él hubiese probado jamás.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor a charlar mientras comían las galletas con algo de leche, Kiba disfrutaba cada palabra que le decía Hinata, y a la vez, degustando de las galletas que lo llenaban de satisfacción.

Al terminar de charlar, la chica Hyuga se había dispuesto a regresar a la cocina para sacar la otra bandeja que tenía en el horno, al tener prisa, ésta tira su vaso de leche haciendo que se rompa en varios pedazos en el suelo, ella con más prisa aún, quiso ir por una escoba al patio trasero, pero en un movimiento erróneo, la chica tropieza con una pata de la mesa, haciendo que ella caiga sobre los pedazos de vidrio rotos en el suelo, Kiba sin pensar, se levanta rápido para evitar que ella caiga sobre los cortantes pedazos, la atrapa cayendo su espalda en los vidrios protegiendo a Hinata, ella quedó aferrada a él apoyándose en su pecho, ambos se miraron por unos momentos, Kiba se quedaba perplejo ante la dulce mirada de la pequeña Hinata, se sonrojó bastante como para ponerlo de semáforo en alto, estaba bastante nervioso y a la vez hipnotizado, tanto, que sin pensar la besa con dulzura y desesperación, Hinata no sabía qué hacer en ese instante pero tampoco pudo resistirse, pero a ella no se le hacía correcto, así que se alejó de él con rapidez, después levantándose con lentitud, mira con lágrimas es los ojos a s amigo Kiba, después sale corriendo de la casa a toda prisa. Kiba se quedó todavía unos momentos en el suelo, no sabía lo que pasaba por lo rápido que pasó toda esa escena, pero al reaccionar, Hinata ya se había adelantado bastante de él.

Kiba se sintió totalmente culpable por lo que había pasado, él supo que tampoco era muy debido besarla, se levantó con algo de dificultad por tener todavía los pedazos de vidrio pegados a la espalda, sin más que hacer, salió corriendo de la casa a todo lo que sus piernas daban, sabía que tardaría algo de tiempo.

"_Hinata sabe esconderse bastante bien, y no creo que quiera salir después de lo que hice..."_

Pensaba Kiba con preocupación en su rostro. Una nube negra comenzó a aparecer en el cielo esa hermosa tarde, algo poco normal en las temporadas de otoño en la aldea de la hoja, Kiba miraba el cielo, parecía ser una tormenta eléctrica.

"_Maravilloso, esto no se podía poner mejor..."_

Al pasar varias calles sin encontrar rastro alguno de Hinata, Kiba decide preguntarle a alguien si había visto a Hinata, al toparse con Ten-Ten y Neji, Kiba desesperadamente les pregunta si la habían visto.

-La vimos correr por aquí hace unos minutos...-

-Hinata-sama sabe cómo esconderse... pero apresúrate, porque viene una lluvia...-

-Gracias...-

Les dijo Kiba con algo de satisfacción, y siguió corriendo por la misma calle, la tarde daba a su fin para que la noche llegara, él ya se estaba cansando, pues ni su olor podía encontrar, le llevaba varios minutos de ventaja y no sabía en dónde ni cuándo pararía de correr, pero sólo en un lugar le faltaba por buscar, el bosque, pensaba que ahí podía encontrar a la pequeña Hinata, pero recordar ese lugar le llevó bastante tiempo, pues, en ese momento comenzó a llover, Kiba no debería descansar, debía encontrarla antes de que cayeran truenos.

Seguía lloviendo, los pies de Kiba no podían más, el bosque era un lugar bastante grande y tardaba horas para al menos llegar a adentrarse en él, pero la desesperación lo dominaba, tenía que encontrarla, estaba sola, en un bosque extremadamente grande, era de noche... y estaba cayendo una tromba.

Después de horas y horas de búsqueda, Kiba quedó empapado y exhausto, no podía más, se había escondido demasiado bien, decidió tomar un pequeño reposo, para después ir a buscarla, jadeando y debilitado, Kiba se tiró bajo un árbol, lugar no muy seguro en una tormenta eléctrica, pero el cansancio le ganó, cayó el primer trueno de la lluvia, fue bastante grande, al escucharlo, Kiba despertó, sabía que debía encontrar a Hinata, pues a ella le asustaban los truenos, tanto, que la inmovilizaban por minutos, quería ir a buscarla, pero no pudo levantarse, las piernas le punzaban por las horas seguidas que duró corriendo.

Kiba cerró los ojos deseando que Hinata se encontrara bien en ese momento en el oscuro bosque.

"_Por favor, quiero encontrarla, es lo que más deseo en este momento..."_

Pero no logró en terminar su oración, pues lo distrajeron unos pequeños murmullos cerca de él, al comenzar a olfatear, Kiba logró distinguir el olor de Hinata, estaba asustada y empapada también, trató de levantarse con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, al lograrlo, caminó unos pasos cerca de donde se escuchaban los murmullos, y al mirar detrás de un árbol, la encontró, empapada, llorando y tiritando aferrada a sus rodillas, a Kiba se le partió el corazón y a la vez se le llenó de alegría por haberla encontrado. Kiba se acercó a ella y le colocó su chamarra en la espalda, luego la abrazó, y con unas dulces palabras le dijo:

-_Perdóname...-_

Hinata seguía tiritando al lado de Kiba, al caer otro trueno, ella saltó para aferrarse a Kiba, ella lloraba en su pecho amargamente por lo que había sucedido, pero ella sabía que Kiba lo amaba, y ella con su dulce voz le respondió en su pecho:

_-Te amo... Kiba-kun-_

Kiba no podía describir el sentimiento que tenía en su corazón el momento en el que escuchó esas palabras, y aunque no lo sabía, lo respondió correctamente, miró a Hinata y la volvió a besar dulcemente como la primera vez, los suaves labios de la chica eran besados por los salvajes labios de Kiba, ambos quedaron juntos ahí, esperando a que la tormenta cesara, para así...

Volver a cocinar galletas... únicamente para la persona más especial, que ahora estaba en el corazón de Hinata.

_Fin_

_Este fic lo he escrito para una persona especial para mí, Kyo-kun..._

_Espero que encuentres a tu persona especial... y sepas encontrarles un lugar a mis sentimientos en tu corazón, de la manera que quieras... _

_Te quiero mucho._

_Gracias. _


End file.
